IomTools
Introducing an exciting program designed to help you customize your ScreenPlay Pro HD with the hacks described on this wiki and more. IomTools, written by Superberny, makes updating your ScreenPlay Pro HD as easy as applying a new firmware. This software is not published nor endorsed by iomega. The official support forum for IomTools is in spanish. Download the IomTools program from the forum, or you can IomTools is not currently tested with Firmware R1.98, but is known to work with version R1.8 and prior. Why use IomTools? If you are happy with the way the ScreenPlay Pro HD currently works and wouldn't change a thing, then this program is not for you. IomTools will take away the need to telnet into your ScreenPlay Pro HD to add some of the special features generated from this community. *FTP *Change Skins *Enable access to USB drives over the network *cTorrent client *Web Administration *Changing the workgroup and device name and more. IomTools will make those updates for you and you won't have to worry about making an typos. How do I use it? IomTools was written to be easy to use. Instructions are included in the RAR file. Here is a simple subset for the user who just wants to install the hacks and keep their existing multimedia. The instructions in the RAR file covers variations if you want to have the upgrade format the entire drive. #Once you download and install it, you will need to download the iomega firmware you want to customize. #Unzip the files into a folder as you would if you were going to install it. One of the files is named Upgrade.bin. #Now run IomTools. #Select the first step, to extract the firmware. This unpacks the upgrade.bin to make it easier to change the files. Identify the location and filename of the Upgrade.bin file. #Identify an empty folder where you want to put the extracted firmware. #Press the Next button to begin the extraction process. It will take a few minutes. When it is complete, press the Back button. This will return you to the menu. If you select finish, that's ok, you can start up the program again very easily and you do not have to repeat the first step. Now that you have the firmware extracted, you can customize it manually, or use the IomTools to customize it. The second option, Customize firmware, will let you modify the files you just extracted by selecting the options you want to modify. #After selecting the option, select the directory where you put the extracted firmware. #Select the options you want to include. If you want to use a different skin, browse to the ZIP file where the skin is located. You can find a sample skin on this page. #Select next to apply the customizations. When it is complete, press the Back button. This will return you to the menu. Again, you can always restart IomTools if you pressed Finish and you will not need to reapply the changes. Now you need to compress the changes back into a format that the Iomega installer will recognize. #Select the third option. #Identify the location of the customized firmware files as the source. #Identify a blank directory for the location of the destination files. #Press Next to begin the compression. When it is finished, you will have an upgrade.bin file, and possibly a ScreenPlay Pro SETUP.zip file. Copy the iomega DataInstaller.exe program into the same folder as the new upgrade.bin. Plug in your ScreenPlay and turn it on with the front panel button. If you have a ScreenPlay Pro SETUP.zip file, unzip the file to the root or top level directory of your ScreenPlay. If you unzipped it correctly, you will now have a directory called "SETUP" on your screenplay with files inside the directory. Now run the DataInstaller. You will not lose all of your multimedia if you use the second option, upgrade firmware, instead of the first option install firmware. By default, the program will select the first option and reformat your drive. So make sure you switch the option. In any case, you should always have a backup of any files you don't want to lose. Disconnect the ScreenPlay Pro from your computer. Now start up your ScreenPlay with it connected to a TV and not a computer. When it finishes installing the new firmware, check to see if there is a SETUP directory. If not, then it should now be using the custom firmware. Open Source Iomtools has been Open Sourced. See the IomTools Open Source page for more information.